From a Cradle to a Grave
From a Cradle to a Grave is the 22nd episode of the first season of The Originals. It is the season one finale. Summary THE ORIGINALS MOTHER AND CHILD IN PERIL — As the baby's due date draws near, and embark on a search for , while Hayley herself is determined to do whatever it takes to keep her unborn baby safe and away from the witches. Francesca takes a meeting with Oliver and Jackson to determine the future of the werewolves in New Orleans. In the aftermath of a surprising attack on and his vampires at the compound, and join resources to take down Klaus. Finally, in a desperate move to protect those most important to him, Klaus makes a heartbreaking decision. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson (credit only) *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *Eka Darville as Diego *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale Guest Cast *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Jeremi & Justin Farrar as Papa Tunde's twin sons *________ as Hope Mikaelson Quotes Webclip :Klaus: "How's our littlest wolf?" :Hayley: "Do you want to?" :Klaus: (hesitates) :Hayley: "Come on. Do you feel that?" Canadian Promo :Hayley: (screaming) :Elijah: "This was our family's hope. What result did you expect?" :Hayley: (screaming) :Klaus:'' "NO!"'' Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonists: Genevieve, Monique Deveraux, Abigail. *Klaus names his daughter Hope. *Hayley is killed by Monique immediately after the birth. Because she died with Hope's blood still in her system, she came back in transition. After drinking a small drop of Hope's blood, she successfully became a hybrid. *Mikael is fully resurrected, but under the control of Davina's cursed object. *Esther's spirit comes back possessing Cassie, having brought Finn's spirit back possessing a warlock as well. Both will seemingly plot to destroy their family again. *Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take Hope and keep her safe. *Josh and Marcel are cured of the werewolf toxin, but Diego and the remaining vampires are presumably killed by Mikael. *Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel fake Hope's death and place the blame on the bayou pack. *Marcel and Klaus make a deal: in exchange for him finding a baby's body to make it look as though Hope was dead, Klaus would give him vials of his blood so that the vampires could survive against the werewolves. Also, a deal is made between Marcel and the werewolves: New Orleans will be a vampire-frre zone on the condition that the vampires are allowed to live in peace across the river. *Contrary to the summary, Camille did not help Davina in her plan to ressurect Mikael although she did show her Kieran's archives where she was able to find the tools she needed to accomplish her goal. *According to Julie Plec, the following scenes were cut out of this episodehttps://twitter.com/julieplec: **Elijah hallucinates a dead Hayley and hallucinates flashback to Haylijah moments **Oliver, Jackson and Francesca argue over Francesca's betrayal. She's the new boss in town. Jackson tells her to suck it. **Ollie kicks Jackson's ass with new power, then offers him a ring. Jackson says go eff yourself. **Ghost Mikael salivates over a dying Diego as Davina re-enters, ready to do the spell. **Elijah and Hayley return home, she hasn't fed on blood yet, is spent and parched and beaten, so he has her feed on him. 'Deaths' *Abigail - impaled, killed by Klaus. *Monique - stabbed, killed by Marcel. *Genevieve - stabbed, killed by Hayley. *Hayley - slit throat, killed by Monique, but came back in transition into a hybrid. *Diego and other vampires killed by Mikael. Continuity *Rebekah was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in TO and in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD. *Esther was last seen in'' Always and Forever'' in TO through flashbacks and in Do Not Go Gentle in TVD. *Finn was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in TO, trough flashbacks. And in The Murder of One in TVD. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Gallery Videos The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x22 "From a Cradle to a Grave" Sneak Peek 1 (Sub Ita)|Webclip The Originals 1x22 Canadian Promo - From a Cradle to a Grave HD Season Finale|Canadian Promo The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Clip|Webclip 2 The Originals Final - Secrets from the Quarter From a Cradle to a Grave|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures OR122A_0023b.jpg-5ecbb861-t3.jpg OR122A_0060b.jpg-d67c1cc9-t3.jpg OR122A_0096b.jpg-aa571420-t3.jpg OR122A_0098b.jpg-c47bc7ef-t3.jpg OR122B_0024b.jpg-7af8a9e1-t3.jpg OR122B_0052b.jpg-88d3e51e-t3.jpg OR122B_0142b.jpg-d718f821-t3.jpg OR122B_0166b.jpg-08a150f7-t3.jpg OR122B_0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg OR122B_0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B_0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg Klayley-1398800783.jpg|Protect the unborn heir. BmkQCSfCcAAIqCM.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_001.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_002.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_003.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_004.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_005.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_006.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_007.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_008.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_009.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_010.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_011.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_013.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_012.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_014.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_016.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_017.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_018.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_021.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_022.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_023.PNG BnO1x-eCAAAXJLP.jpg Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Originalsfinale.jpg Tumblr n5jht3RMoo1scvqc8o1 500.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.14 20.11.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.12.13-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.14 20.11.39-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.11.44-.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes